


【次鲁】烟草店

by Ciudy_Zhang



Category: Lupin III, 鲁邦三世 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 次元大介 - Freeform, 次鲁, 鲁邦三世 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciudy_Zhang/pseuds/Ciudy_Zhang
Summary: by：张郦；cp：次鲁，《鲁邦三世》系列角色，次元大介X鲁邦三世；分级：限制级；警告：电子烟相关详细描写；异状/女装，一方角色（男性）穿着裙类服饰；备注：车震梗；时间：2018年 春
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, 次元大介/鲁邦三世
Kudos: 1





	【次鲁】烟草店

追随这缕烟，就像自己的生命之轨迹… ——《烟草店》佩索阿

天色还没有暗下来， 晚霞并不好看，长长的云角带起一个个隐晦钩子，预示着明天多半会下雨。冷橙色的光笼在山间的树木上，显得灰凉的盘山公路更加清冷。实时下午五点半，晚宴八点开始，他们来早了许多，停在山脚的公路边休息。

次元大介一手搭在方向盘上，一手伸到口袋里摸出香烟，取了一根闻闻又放回去。他向后尽量舒服地靠上椅背，目光停在后视镜中的身影，长方形的区域反射出后座上的的女人—— 栗色的短发还是去年流行的款式，发尾自然卷地翘着，倒显得好俏皮，弥补了她并不摩登的本质：皮肤略苍白，鼻梁上架着细框眼镜，一身天鹅绒蓝色的长裙也毫不出挑，甚至有些单调 —— 她应该戴一串珍珠项链，或者两颗蓝宝石耳环，再不行也要有一枚戒指，可她什么都没有戴，即使这些她都有，全是最好的，就算向她的女伴借，也尽是叫人羡慕的装饰品 —— 可她就是不想引人注目。

次元大介盯着后座上的她，这个女人令他想到简 · 爱，死板的家庭教师，安静又倔强。他不记得自己什么时候读了这个故事，就像他也不知道坐在后座上的女人的名字 —— 或许她根本没有名字。女人手指纤细，把玩着一根最新款的吉尔电子烟，后座车窗打开，她正对着窗外的树林吐烟圈 —— 撅起嘴，白色的烟雾小水母一样离开她的口腔，游向空气；她又吸一口，用唇舌弹出一个浓重的圈，然后赶紧又含下烟嘴，趴回窗边，张开嘴呼出虚虚的水母头穿过刚刚的大圈，又立刻包住口腔：流雾分散成极光状尾巴 —— 大水母出现了，追上小水母，两者慢慢消失在树林里。

女人注意到次元大介反射在后视镜里的双眼，她转过身，笑盈盈地含了下电子烟，鼻腔里先呼出点雾，张嘴一下弹出一团烟，她伸手像推那混合的白汽，接着次元大介就看到了个爱心形的烟圈，他的眼神有些惊讶。后座的女人家庭教师的模样不复存在，她笑起来有点邪气，好像打扮成天使的恶魔 —— 当次元大介回头，她便长长地呼一口烟喷到他脸上，虽然明知道次元大介不喜欢电子烟的味道 —— “闻起来简直像精油。”

次元一下拉开后座车门挤进后排座的时候，她知道自己把人惹恼了。她拉着他早早出门，去找不二子借项链，结果发现那个女人根本不在说好的酒店套房，两人只得过早地来到这里；为了不让面料特殊的裙子吸附烟味，她不许次元抽万宝龙解闷，准备好的吉尔烟反而惹人厌恶，倒是她自玩得有模有样 —— 没烟抽的男人憋了一肚子气，现在正得空找个法子让他泻泻火。蓝裙的女子靠过去，搂过次元的脖子亲了他一下：“换个方法杀时间？”

鲁邦没有掩饰自己的嗓音，这让他的模样看起来更矛盾。次元大介默认地环住他的腰，天鹅绒温柔的触感令人感觉陌生，他摸到衣侧的魔术扣。鲁邦把电子烟放到一边，伸手去解身边人的裤子，他抽出皮带，把裤链一拉到底，隔着内裤熟练地揉捏两把，布料下的大老二就兴致勃勃地站了起来；当鲁邦拽掉次元大介的内裤，它几乎是弹跳而出，蠢蠢欲动。蓝裙的盗贼俯下身，舔舔顶端，次元的阴茎几乎立刻就完全勃起了，鲁邦奖励似的又亲了那个大家伙一口，男人呼吸频率便提了几分 —— 他一下扯开那条蓝裙子沿肩线的魔术扣，领口敞着，落到手肘处，束腰倒还勒着。

车后坐对于两个贴在一块儿的成年人来说不算宽敞，但也不至于挤得喘不过气。次元大介侧身把鲁邦压在身下，他舔开鲁邦总是说些俏皮话的嘴唇，探进柔软的口腔，在对方的齿间不断挑逗，口唇相交处发出煽情的水声：他隐约尝到刚刚吉尔烟的味道，那是他想象中都不存在的一种感觉。鲁邦不甘示弱地回吻，他屡次轻轻牙刃轻轻舔擦次元大介的舌头。两人相互纠缠，鲁邦刮净汗毛并涂了粉底的两手抚上来，一只覆上次元大介的脸颊，一只拽住他的领带 —— 他的手指因为刚刚扒在窗边而凉冰冰的。对于次元大介来说，即使现在鲁邦的脸在他眼前贴近到放大得连视网膜无法清晰处理呈像的地方，没摘掉的假发，细框眼镜，还有脱了一半虚虚挂在手肘处的礼服裙，连同着微凉的手指，还有口腔中古怪淡香的烟油味，都让他的喉咙里都涌动着一种想要咆哮的冲动，他环紧鲁邦，手指拢进栗色的发丝中。

鲁邦则也因为这个吻开始隐隐兴奋。仿佛有无数细小的电流从二人接触的地方蔓延开 —— 他们相贴的唇，次元大介扣在他肩后、发间的手，紧贴彼此的大腿 —— 那感觉细细密密地都流向蓝色天鹅绒中下腹，他有些兴奋地挣动一下。

次元大介稍稍离开那两瓣唇：两人的心跳与喘息在车厢里回响。鲁邦松开了眼前人的领带，放松全身子陷进了后车座 —— 他现在比平日里还瘦些，要塞进这条裙子的腰身并不容易，过去的一周他结结实实少吃了好些 —— 次元大介他听见他咬着下唇笑了：“答应和我们调换身份的小姐也真不容易。” 身上的男子没理会这句话，又翻身挤进鲁邦双腿间，两手扣住他的脖颈和下颚，再度吻上去。现在他可以说跪立在后座席，鲁邦屁股还在座位上，但大腿搭在次元的膝腿上，他们隔着衣物紧贴着感受到对方的身体，呼吸混合在一起，仿佛落到同一处狭小陷阱中的野狼和羚羊。

两人间热度一点点攀升，呼出的气息让鲁邦错以为周围的空气会被煮沸。没脱下的裙子腰身处隐藏了收束，令鲁邦稍稍呼吸不稳，蹙了蹙眉。两人交换着吮吻对方，鲁邦栗色的假发下有了细小的汗珠。次元大介这才暂停了这个火辣的深吻，他用舌头舔着眼前人有些红肿起来的唇瓣，舌头沿着瘦削的下颌向下，舔过扬起的脖颈上隐藏的血管，他能感受到动脉脆弱的起伏 —— 他越发用力地钳住鲁邦的双肩，不理会对方掐紧自己胳膊骂了两句，在鲁邦锁骨骨窝处留了一个牙印。

次元大介扯拽着那阴阳面的布料，埋首到鲁邦三世胸口，舌头在一边的乳晕周围打圈，将已然挺立的乳首含入唇内，舌尖拨弄着，不断吮吸。他的帽子早就滚在座位下，鲁邦两手抓着他脑后乱蓬蓬的头发。男人只稍稍移了一下，他继续用唇舌逗弄着身前人的乳头，另一手则不断安抚对方的身体，抚摸对方比平日更为消瘦的胸膛，用指腹去摩挲另一边被冷落的乳首，待那脆弱的肉粒轻轻扯揉搓下变硬胀大，次元大介这时却又放过了鲁邦的前胸 —— 他直起上身，鲁邦一下错觉自己所处的空间变得更小了，只由次元大介撑起的肢体和自己身下坐垫组成。

次元右手撩拨着鲁邦的嘴唇，眼前人明白他的意思：鲁邦舔舔嘴唇，盯着次元的双眼，含住男人的手指，模仿交合时做的那样吞吐起来。他黑蓝色的眼睛里透露出笑模笑样的神色，一下伸手握住男人已经有些硬到发疼的，已经渗出不少前液的阴茎。次元大介则从他口里突然抽出手指，弄的鲁邦两声咳嗽，他托捏着鲁邦的屁股摸向身下，用指腹来回摩擦了两下敏感的会阴，弄得鲁邦腿上肌肉一抖，另一手也覆上次元大介的囊袋，熟练地上下摩挲撸动。

次元大介来回搔刮着那个颤抖的穴口，而后一根手指便探入那里，毫不客气地直接按向他最敏感的那个位置。紧接着就是第二根，火热的肉壁绞紧入侵者，在粗大的指节肆意抽动时咬得更紧。他们靠在彼此颈侧，紧紧贴着对方，每一声喘息都无比清晰。次元大介并着两根手指在无比缠人的小穴里钻探着，揉按，来来回回抽插着，酥麻的奇异感让鲁邦暴露在空气中的双臂皮肤上浮出一层细小的颗粒。

潮红从他的扬起下颚延续到胸膛一片，鲁邦覆盖着一层薄汗的胸膛上原本粉嫩的两点被因为刚刚的玩弄而有些红肿，随着主人的喘息上下起伏，天鹅绒的裙摆因为刚刚次元有些粗暴地掀起，布料全堆在胸腹间，摩擦得鲁邦更渴望抚慰。他感受到次元大介的手指在深处，越发恶劣地玩弄着自己配合地放松下来的后穴 —— 两根手指不断旋转着摩擦敏感的内壁，指尖时不时碾过前列腺，缓缓顶开层叠挤压的内壁——这种身体被从内部打开的感觉熟悉而怪异。

最终四根手指插在鲁邦的后穴里旋转抽插，原本生涩的穴口被玩得乖顺而失去了抵抗。次元大介抽出手指，毫无耐心地拽两把那碍事的裙子，抬高鲁邦的屁股，把自己自己的性器一下顶进了磨人的后穴里：小穴被刚刚的开拓又玩弄得失去了一切防御。硬物破开他的身体时，内里只会饥渴柔媚地绞缠上来，任由男人插进了最深处。鲁邦蜷起脚趾呻吟起来，浑身绷紧；次元大介则凶狠地直接撞了进去，他硕大的前端撑开紧窄的后穴，在那个隐秘的腺体上重重一碾，直接捣入深处。

鲁邦喉结翻滚，他难以自制地呻吟着：又粗又热的阴茎撑开小穴，每次都一捅到底，然后毫不留情地拔出，他甚至能感觉到柱体上的每一根脉络，只得跟着努力调整呼吸 —— 那样的饱胀感熟悉又刺激。

次元大介再次俯身，和鲁邦交换一个吻，扶住他的脖子和他唇齿纠缠。他从一开始在深处小幅度地来回磨蹭，变得一次又一次地捣进更深的地方。随着鲁邦含糊的哼叫，抽送变得更为卖力，体内来回摩擦的灼热像是直接烧起来了一样。接着，次元大介一把揽住他的腰，鲁邦被他抱着坐直，也让他一下子被进得更深，被狠狠蹭过敏感点的刺激使得鲁邦三世又尖叫起来：他自觉内部那个那处肯定肿了，因为次元大介每一次的顶入和退出都刻意地停留和顶弄，又疼又爽的刺激令鲁邦的大脑混沌不堪，他的手摸索向两人腹部之间，一下子被次元大介抓住，他握着那手腕按在鲁邦三世自己的的小腹上，一下又一下更大力地挺动。鲁邦感觉到手掌下，薄薄的肌肉层下，有一个隐隐约约的凸起，在他绷紧的下腹处印出了轮廓 —— 那是次元大介的大老二。

这样的事实令鲁邦一下子面红耳赤，口干舌燥，他自己的勃起难以自制地溢出前液。他挣脱次元大介的手抚上自己的柱身，但却又被拽了回去 —— 次元把这只手拉到眼前，吻上了这因为减脂而过于纤细的手指，从指尖到指节，再到指缝和手背，轻轻啃咬手心。鲁邦被吻得周身一激灵，他试图把手抽回来，却被身下一刻不停的插干打断。

次元大介的阴囊拍打在鲁邦的臀上，他一手拥紧了眼前人，另一手托在人的后颈，掌心摩擦着绒绒的巧克力色发丝，偏头接吻的动作比起之前更加粗暴凶狠，像是饥饿的兽类撕咬着猎物。鲁邦三世不断挣扎，轻微的窒息感让他紧张，也令他的身后那处要得更紧，清晰地感受到身体里的巨物是怎样破开软肉的纠缠，直接捣入深处。湿泞的水声和肉体拍打的声音像是在这个狭小空间里仿佛出了回声，鲁邦的喘息越发急促，他推开次元大介大口呼吸，他知道自己就要到了。次元感受着他缠人的内壁不规则的收缩，他近乎疯狂的顶弄起来。

鲁邦的性器徒劳地弹一下，射在两人身体间；他的后穴疯狂地抽搐绞紧，只得闭着眼大口地喘息，呻吟依然断断续续。后穴高潮持续的时间比射精要久很多，他无意识的痉挛着，内壁不断挤压着次元大介，引得人喘息着急切地抽插了几次，也达到高潮。鲁邦瘫软地趴在男人怀里，大脑短暂的一片空白，敏感的内里感觉到次元大介射在自己身体深处。

……

穿蓝裙子的女人慢慢走上台阶，她一定比看上去的还要消瘦羸弱，因为她裙裾下的脚步似乎在抖。她递上自己的邀请函，笑容有些捉摸不透。侍者默念两遍卡片上的烫金字，抬头道：“马琳小姐？请问没有陪同宾客吗？”

“没有，就我一个人，”这位小姐看上去年轻而古板，她顺着侍者的目光望台阶下看 —— 开车送她过来的男人还没有离开 —— 他在女子下车后立刻给自己点了一支香烟，马琳小姐撇撇嘴道，“那是我未婚夫，他不喜欢派对。”

废话，他还得赶去钟楼里埋伏，现在门童管得还真多，鲁邦心说。他走在花园的顺风处，把刚抽完的烟蒂丢在排水道边，用尖头皮鞋碾灭，踢进满是落叶的狭道里。

“早知道该多拿一根的。”鲁邦清清嗓子，对着空气喃喃 —— 抽烟之后得确认声音切换无误 —— 她推推眼镜，往回走，现在她又是穿蓝裙子的马琳小姐了。而她喜欢独处的未婚夫，肯定也已经在钟楼顶好好过了把烟瘾。就像她想的那样，次元大介目光飘忽，追随这缕烟，就像自己的生命之轨迹…

（全文完）

写在最后的话：  
这次尝试练习的是1. 比远超剧情字数的性行为，2. 减少对话的详细肢体动作描写，和 3. 接吻描写练习。如果你喜欢或者有别的建议，请在评论或者私信中告诉我。我爱你。  
诶我以前都没有注意到，佩索阿长得有点好玩，就是乖里乖气又有点狡猾的样子，像一只几乎中年的瘦狗熊。看着他的照片就忍不住想笑，长相幽默的男子。  
来自 爱你的张湘玉


End file.
